<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovable One by LayzDayz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091871">Lovable One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayzDayz/pseuds/LayzDayz'>LayzDayz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), BAMF May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker Background Story, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayzDayz/pseuds/LayzDayz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration into the possible background of May Parker from the MCU Spider Man and how she came to be such an awesome guardian/supporter to our favorite wall-crawler.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lovable One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was born in early May in a taxicab on the way to the hospital. A “May Beauty,” her mother always said she was a true New Yorker from the start. And all growing up she never had a desire to leave. She was in love with the city and its people, from the tops of the skyscrapers with the window washers and pigeons, to the lows of the streets with its honking horns and bustling people.<br/>
If New York was a heart, the people were the blood pumping through it, its lifeforce. She had first noticed this when she worked in the family restaurant and grew a strong desire to nourish that lifeforce.<br/>
“Bella! Quit flirting with the customers!” Her mother shouted from across the room. Belle blushed, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear.<br/>
“I’ll be back,” she assured the older gentleman who smelled too much like the streets of New York, even for her. “Coming, mamma!” Belle called. Her mother waited at the edge of the kitchen and dining area, both hands on her hips.<br/>
“I swear, piccolina…” her mother scolded. “If you give away one more free pizza…”<br/>
“He’s hungry, mamma!” Belle said, tucking her notepad into her apron as she turned back to the salad she had been making before the man walked in. Her mother frowned at the salad before plucking a fork from nearby and stabbing into it. Belle held her breath as her mother took a bite of lettuce and vegetables drenched in ranch dressing… She immediately spit it into the trash.<br/>
“This is why we never let you near the kitchens!” Her mother complained. “How can you mess up a salad?”<br/>
Belle, if possible, blushed even deeper and glanced back towards the homeless man who looked fidgety.<br/>
“Go… bring some water to your charity case, but his meal is coming out of your paycheck!” her mother scolded as she threw the rest of the salad out and began again. Belle gave a timid smile. She knew her mother wouldn’t really take it from her paycheck, but Belle wouldn’t mind if she did.<br/>
As Belle brought him his water and took another table’s order, she heard the jingle of the front door. She glanced up at a young man, looking lost, and waiting to be seated.<br/>
“Be with you in a minute,” she called, as she delivered the meals currently weighing her arms down and checked in with her current customers. She took a bit more time with the elderly gentleman before heading over to the teenager. He looked about her age and wore a simple t-shirt and jeans.<br/>
“How can I help you?” she asked, and he glanced up at her suddenly from where he had been looking over a menu he had found. His brown eyes were startling and a bit of a crooked grin made her heart beat a little faster. She scolded herself for practically swooning. She wasn’t like the other girls, falling head over heels for any many that smiled at them, she had bigger goals than that.<br/>
“I heard from a friend that you guys serve the best chicken parmesan in town?” he asked.<br/>
She smiled. “Well you heard right,” she responded. “Your friend has good taste.”<br/>
“Well that’s debatable,” the man shrugged. “But I’m willing to give you guys a try.”<br/>
Belle blinked, the smile falling from her face. “How considerate of you,” she deadpanned. “This way.” She said turning and marching off, not even bothering to see if he followed.<br/>
Setting up a small table she motioned for him to sit. He glanced the table over distastefully as though it was dirty, which she knew it wasn’t because she personally wiped all the tables and chairs down each night, but eventually sat down.<br/>
“What can I get you?” she asked, he gave her his order and without another word she spun on her heel and left.<br/>
“You’re ignoring that customer,” her mother complained, a little while later. It was true that Belle did whatever she could to avoid talking to him. She had brought him his food of course, but only checked on him once.<br/>
“He’s arrogant,” Belle responded. “Too uppity for us.”<br/>
“It’s the uppity ones that have the money, and we need the money if we’re going to keep giving out free meals, so go over and be nice,” her mother ordered.<br/>
Belle nearly rolled her eyes, but thought better of it, before heading back to the young man with a pitcher of water in one hand.<br/>
“Everything all right?” she asked.<br/>
The man looked up from a device in his hands. She couldn’t help but stare at it for a moment, it glowed like a TV screen, but then he quickly tucked it into his pocket.<br/>
“My friend was right,” he said. “Best meal I’ve had in a while.”<br/>
Belle gave a tight-lipped smile. “I’m glad you like it,” she said. “So,” she continued as she refilled his glass. “What brings you to New York?” she asked, already knowing he wasn’t native by his earlier comments and just… him…<br/>
The man grimaced slightly. “Just dealing with some family stuff,” he said cryptically. Belle didn’t want to pry, didn’t really want to talk to him at all, but there was something so sad in those dark brown eyes…<br/>
“I’m sorry,” she murmured, not even sure what she was sorry for, but she knew suddenly and intuitively that something bad had happened to him… or someone he loved. His eyes met hers, so full of raw emotion, she wondered if he was going to open up to her right then. Then he broke eye contact, his eyes flicking towards her mother behind the counter, and then slipped on a pair of colored sunglasses.<br/>
“Can I get the check?” he asked leaning back in his chair.<br/>
“Of course,” she murmured softly.<br/>
When she returned, he was standing up and tossing a few bills on the table. She avoided looking at them, not wanting to seem too eager… or come across as judgmental if it was too little. He took the check, glanced at it, and then tossed a few more bills on the table.<br/>
“What’s your name?” he asked.<br/>
She blinked, surprised by the question for a moment. “Maybelle,” she responded finally. “Belle…”<br/>
“Tony,” he offered in return. “Nice to meet you, Belle… thanks for the meal… tasted like home.”<br/>
Her heart broke for him in that moment, knowing that he really came here for more than a warm meal, or at the simple recommendation of a friend and feeling guilty for her bad attitude towards him earlier. He slipped off into the night and she picked up the stack of bills, her eyes widening when she realized they were all hundreds. It occurred to her, in that moment, that the people in need weren’t always the people without money.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I have ideas for a few more chapters, but this is just for fun (I suppose all of my writing is 'just for fun' but I take my other stories more seriously) so I'm not entirely sure when I will get to it. I think in the next chapter she will meet Uncle Ben and I'm excited to write about him considering the MCU doesn't mention him... at all... so by excited I mean terrified.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>